Battle Break Dance: Gorillaz VS Vocaloids
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Russel Hobbs is the new guy to Gorillaz Dance Studio, but the other members can already tell he's gonna make a great addition. However, just because he can spin on his head without breaking his neck doesn't mean he's ready to help take on Vocaloid Productions. Too bad Murdoc doesn't quite get that. (Gorillaz/Vocaloid Break Dance AU) (I drew the cover art)


Russel Hobbs sighed as he pressed his ear to his wooden door, waiting for his sister and parents to retire to their rooms. Once they have, it was go time.

The doors in his house closed. He smirked as he unlatched his window and shrugged on a dark purple, form-fitting purple hoodie with a drum set on it with the numbers 5/4 on the front. He pulls the hood over his head swiftly and opens his window, grabbing his black duffel bag and jumping out of the window.

His feet hit his front lawn, almost like a superhero's would. Smiling at that, he streaked across his lawn and ran past his house, past his neighbor's house, past Mr. Donovan's house, past Jimmie's, past... _Del's house..._

Russel shakes his head and runs until he's far away from his house and block. He wasn't going to think about that. He was going to think of break dancing; How it made him feel, how he might be able to do it when he gets to his destination, how they might accept him.

That. That's what he needs to think about and that's what he's going to think about.

He shoulders his duffel bag and fishes a crumpled up flyer from his left front pocket of his hoodie.

It was a starburst pink with black lettering. Nothing too fancy.

He hadn't even picked it up or took it down from a nail or anything. A weird girl with a hibiscus flower in her long brown hair had just slipped it into his notebook and told him to read it alone. He had.

It read ' _Meet us 2nite at the club with Aaliyah playing and bright teal strobe lights. No one is coming with you. Meet us 11:30 pm, Russel Hobbs'._

Oddly cryptic for a flyer that wanted him to go to a specific place.

The flyer ended up taking him to a run-down warehouse that had stairs leading to the entrance. The dirty stone wall read ' _This Way'._ Russel shrugged and started walking down the stairs. As he got closer, he heard Estelle, not Aaliyah. Weird of these cryptic weirdos to mix that up.

Regardless, he tucks his hands (and the flyer) into his pocket and descends the stairs. Estelle's _American Boy_ gets louder the lower he gets.

Finally, he steps inside, and he's immediately blinded by teal and green and blue strobe lights. Rave-loving sickos.

He shook his head and looked around the room. He had walked a good distance to the point where the strobe lights didn't bother him much.

Hole in the wall, his ass.

He saw a tween girl with a flower in her hair and her brown locks pulled into a braid painting another girl's face. The other girl had pale skin, purple hair, and a lanky build. The blue-haired girl next to her looked much the same, except the bluenette had a ladybug heart pin and, well, blue hair instead of purple.

"Yo! Hobbs!" Russell turned with a raised eyebrow to a green boy at the DJ table with long bangs and multi-colored eyes-one black and one crimson red. He smirked at Russel. "This your first night here?" Russel nods, and observes that this guy has a gravely British accent. Weird.

He grins, showing off his brown fangs. "Eh, no problem. I'm Murodc; the boss of this club. Just check us out tonight and see if we're worthy of a round 2, yeah?" He chuckles darkly, crossing his arms. Russel nods. The boy grabs the microphone and pulls it up to his lips. "Noodle! Cyborg! You guys are up next!"

A hand runs down Russel's back, shocking the dark-skinned youth. He turns and sees the purplette girl. Her face had been painted red with black spots resembling a ladybug while the bluenette from earlier has silver spray paint streaked across her face. The bluenette nods in his general direction and walks up the stairs to the stage, not even waiting for the other girl.

The purplette clicks her finger gun at him with an award-winning grin. Russel flushed bright red. "See ya, tiger." She said, and he couldn't help but notice her Japanese accent. She walks up the stairs and takes her place next to the blue-haired girl, who just rolls her eyes under her incredibly long blue bangs. The purplette laughs and pats her shoulder. Then the lights dim and the two girls bow their heads.

Then, _Are You That Somebody_ by Aaliyah starts playing _. Finally,_ Russel thinks with a smile _._

Then, the purple-haired girl does a back bridge and kicks her leg up with ease, and Russel has to admit that her abs look pretty hot all bunched up like that. Then the blue-haired girl does a power slide on her knees under the other girl's back with her head tilted back, exposing huge amounts of her abs and her long pale neck. Russel nods to himself. They're pretty good so far.

Then, the purple-haired girl kicked her other leg up, and her handstand turned into a backflip. She didn't even flinch or wince in pain. The other girl stayed on the ground, leaning back on her palms, using her arm weight as leverage to kick her legs up and turn her handstand into her spinning on her head with her hands sticking out. The purple-haired girl spun too, sticking her leg out to stop her spin while kicking her remaining leg up. They looked more like ballerinas that break dancers, but Russel didn't care; they were good, and the purple-haired girl seemed to grab his attention more than the bluenette spinning on her head.

Then, the blue-haired girl kicks her legs outwards in upside down splits as she rolls upright onto her feet, her hair tossed around from spinning on her head. The purplette joins her side. The sticks her fist out, split their legs apart in slight splits, and land on the floor, bending their knees apart. They moves her legs back and forth, pumping their fists close to their sides as they do. They move their knees together and pumps their right fist, then their left as they roll to their left and stand back up, their hands clasped over their crotches. Russel watches in awe as they move so freely and smoothly with the beat of the music.

These guys mean business. He doesn't belong here.

The keep dancing, the purple-haired girl runs a short distance across the stage before sliding on her knees with a smile and her head tilted back. Her _Vulgar_ T-shirt rides up on her, showing off the expanse of her midrift, her abs, and the bottom of her solid red sports bra. The bluenette girl ran the same distance before jumping over the purplette and doing a forward roll in the air. The purple-haired girl stuck out her left hand and, as the bluenette girl was rolling in the air, she high-fived the purplette. The bluenette landed on her feet in front of the purplette, pumping her fists as the purplette leaned back on her hands and stuck a leg up in the air, using the other to kick herself into a sitting position. She lid next to the bluenette and they both placed their hands on their crotches again. Then the song faded away, leaving the Japanese girls silently dry-heaving with the strobe lights illuminating the sweat glistening off the girls' bodies.

As the song died down, the crowd cheered, and Russel isn't ashamed to admit he screamed 'Encore!' with the other people. Nevetheless, the girls exited the stage, walking down the stairs. There was a tall boy with pale skin, electric blue hair like an amine character, and the blackest eyes Russel had ever seen waiting by the stairs. he slapped the two girls low high-fives before turning to the steps. As he turned away, Russel saw that a strobe light had caught the boy's face, making the swirly ocean waves painted around his eyes shine. He looked pretty, for a boy.

"Alright, 2D! You're up next." Murdoc yelled with a chuckle. The bluenette boy winked at the green boy before saluting to Russel and walking up the stairs. Seems like all fo the people are saluting to him. The new guy.

On the stage, he looked taller, almost 7 feet. He was also very skinny, and likely wasn't hard to lift or to stand on his head. That came in handy for break dancing. He also looked flexible, though appearances can be deceiving.

"So, whaddya think, Tiger?" a small Japanese girl's voice said from behind him. Lanky fingertips traced down his shoulder to his lower back. He shivered as he turned and was face to face with bight green eyes surrounded by smeared ladybug face paint.

"Was I good?" She smirked, her red painted lips stretching to match the position. He noticed her bottom coat of lipstick was smeared all the way down to her chin. Almost like she did it on purpose.

"You were pretty good." He shrugs. _Bullshit,_ he thinks. She was amazing; Like nothing he'd ever seen. She smirks.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Tiger." She smiles, placing her hands behind her back. She looked up at him through shaggy purple bangs and long purple lashes. They were like butterflies atop her eyelids. he was awestruck, and not just by her dancing. "Come back tomorrow night. I'll show ya some dancing ya ain't never seen before." She smirks, and her Japanese accent gets thicker the more 'L's she says. He can't help but think it's adorable, even though it contrasts with her dancing.

As she puts her hands behind her back and turns on her heel to walk away, he can't help noticing how low her baggy navy blue sweatpants hang on her skinny, girlish hips. He has the urge to pick them up, but thought that'd be inappropriate. He didn't even know the girl's name.

 _Which reminds him..._

"Hey," He starts, crossing his arms. She turns with a smirk, her red lips catching the light perfectly. He blushed. "What is it, Tiger?" She asks, her green eyes shining brightly under the strobe lights and her mass of purple hair.

"If I'm coming back tomorrow- and that's only _if_ I decide to do so- What's your name?" He asks, smirking back at her. She blinks, her apple green eyes huge. Obviously she isn't used to people asking her for her name. Then, she smirks lightly back at him again.

"What's yours?" She asks, challenging him with her bewitching eyes. He doesn't let himself fall into her trap _too far._ "It's Hobbs. Russel Hobbs." He says with a cool tone of voice. She smiles. "Cute." She nods to herself, stuffing her hands into her deep sweat pant pockets.

"What about you? You never did give me an answer." He says, challenging her with his own milk-white orbs. She tilts her head with a red-smeared smile.

"Noodle." Is all she says before she walks back to the bluenette girl she danced with, who's most likely Cyborg. He smirks.

 _Looks like...I already have my answer..._ He thinks, pulling his hoodie over his face to hide his white eyes and flushed face.


End file.
